


Unsteady

by il0321



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/il0321/pseuds/il0321
Summary: Sungyeol always knew he liked Myungsoo, but recently his feelings begins to falter as he starts seeing Woohyun in a new light.





	1. Unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> If there is a typo you notice, please tell me about it so I can fix it :)  
> This is my first time ever writing a fanfic, I hoping for it to turn out alright. I will try to upload regularly. Future Chapters will be longer than this one. This first chapter can be looked at as some kind of introduction.  
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing :)

  
-  
"I love you," the words flowing uncontrollably out of Sungyeol's mouth. Instantly regretting it, knowing with this his friendship with Myungsoo is forever ruined.  
Myungsoo smiles cluelessly as he replies "I love you too Sungyeol-ah, you're my best friend."  
-  
The sound of rain was the most soothing sound Sungyeol had heard in days. After constant training for the last couple of months there was almost no time to rest. Myungsoo's words still echoing in his head, 'best friend' of course that was all Myungsoo would ever see him as. As he looks out the window from his bed, deep in his own thoughts, the bedroom door slams open and suddenly he sees Woohyun closing in on him, moving his lips, telling him something he doesn't quite hear.  
"What?" Sungyeol asks as he takes off his headphones.  
"I made ramyun for dinner" Woohyun says as he walks over to drag Sungyeol out of the gloomy room.  
It was just the two of them since the other members all had their own personal schedules going on and it just so happened that he and Woohyun were the only ones who had some free time.  
There was this silence that was awkward but at the same time it wasn't. Sungyeol shot his eyes up to Woohyun only to find him staring right back at him, chopsticks in his mouth pressed against his lips.  
He almost chokes on his food in surprise when Woohyun starts speaking. "Do you want something to drink," he says as he gets up to grab a bottle of soju from the fridge. Sungyeol, with his mouth full, nods and Woohyun pours him a drink.  
-  
Moments later laughter starts filling the room as they've had more and more to drink. Slowly Sungyeol starts forgetting his failed confession to Myungsoo and starts enjoying Woohyun's company.  
"We haven't had this much fun together for a long time," Woohyun starts as he moves to sit closer to Sungyeol.  
“It's such a shame,” he replies and looks down at his lap, still smiling from Woohyun's earlier joke. Sungyeol feels the heat of Woohyun’s leg against his as they sit next to each other on the floor. He looks up at Woohyun who’s drawing closer to Sungyeol's face. Sungyeol closes his eyes and the next moment Woohyun’s lips meet with his own. Maybe it’s the alcohol but Woohyun’s lips feel so hot. Every single nerve on his mouth tingled with pleasure and heat as they started moving their lips in syncronization. Woohyun grabs the back of Sungyeol's head, pulling him as if he wasn't close enough already. A flash of heat went through Sungyeol and the only thing he could think of was that he wanted more.-  
“We're back!” Sungyeol jolts as he hears the front door open and Sungjong, Dongwoo and Hoya make their way to the living room where Woohyun and Sungyeol are sitting, now a large gap between them.  
Sungyeol looks at Woohyun for the slightest moment, and their eyes meet in a gaze that makes him feel like what just happened wasn't over yet.  
“I’m a bit tired so I'm going to sleep now.” Sungyeol says as he stands up and makes his way to the bedroom, unsure of what had just happened.


	2. Realisation

Sungyeol wakes up hung over from last night's drinking, his memory a bit hazy. It feels like something important happened last night, but he can't remember more than that he was drinking with Woohyun and simply having a good conversation. Sungyeol feels like he's forgetting something very important.    
He shoves that thought away when he hears a rustle.

Myungsoo sits up on the bed next to Sungyeol's, which isn't unusual since they and Sunggyu all share one room in the dorm. 

"Are you alright?" Myungsoo asks Sungyeol, noticing somethings off. Kind of grateful Myungsoo had misunderstood him, Sugnyeol flashes a bright smile that ends up looking forced as he feels the headache again.

"Did you have that much to drink?" Myungsoo asks raising an eyebrow. 

"I guess..." Sungyeol answers. Myungsoo chuckles and moves over to Sungyeol's bed. 

Sungyeol is consious of Myungsoo's every move as the man sits himself right beside him. The way the mattress slightly moves and he's sure that he can feel the heat emerging from Myungsoo's body. His abs visible as he isn't wearing a shirt.

"Are you alright?" Myungsoo asks again, this time not because of Sungyeol's hangover. "I noticed you've been feeling kind of gloomy the last few days," he says.

"I'm alright," Sungyeol really meant it, not quite sure why but he was feeling a lot better for some reason. Myungsoo stares into his eyes, as if to figure out whether or not Sungyeol was sincere. Sungyeol's cheeks begin heating up as he feels himself beginning to blush, but still unable to look away from those handsome eyes.

The door slams open. "You two lovebirds should hurry up and get some breakfast, Woohyun made hangover soup since some you guys spent last night drinking," their leader Sunggyu says and looks straight at Sungyeol.

Myungsoo grins and looks back at Sungyeol before pulling him out of bed and into the kitchen where the other members were already seated. Sungyeol sits down next to Myungsoo and Hoya and starts eating.

"Wow this is delicious! Did you really make this Woohyun?" Sungyeol asks while stuffing his mouth then looks at Woohyun for a moment. "Of course I did" Woohyun shouts teasingly and licks his lips.

Sungyeol concentrates on the food for a while. He feels a pair of eyes watching him closely and when he looks up, to meet Woohyun's eyes in a strong gaze, he feels his throat tighten as memories of the night before come surfacing in his mind. Almost choking on his food, he quickly looks away hoping Woohyun doesn't notice the way he's beginning to blush. Sungyeol barely makes it through the meal and immediately rushes into his bedroom claiming he's very tired and very much in need of sleep. He glances back at the table before leaving only to meet Woohyun's eyes in a stare.

All of it felt so wrong, but at the same time it felt so  _right._  Woohyun had kissed him, but it must have been because he was drunk, Sungyeol thinks to himself. However the sensation of Woohyun's lips pressed against his own was not something he could easily forget. He remembers the heat of Woohyun's breath tingling his skin, the taste of Woohyun coated with alcohol and he was sure that if the guys hadn't come home at that moment he wouldn't have been able to stop. That could hardly have been called a kiss though, Sungyeol reassures himself. It was just the pressing of the lips of two individuals with a small movement.

Sungyeol flinches when the door clicks open. He breaths easier when he sees Myungsoo walk in through the door.

"Are you alright?" Myungsoo asks him, a hint of worry in his voice. "You rushed pretty quickly away from that dinner table," he says.

"Yeah, I was just feeling a bit unwell, nothing to worry about though," Sungyeol answers, his voice a bit husky. Myungsoo sits down on Sungyeol's bed, his face drawing closer, and places his forehead on Sungyeol's. 

Sungyeol feels the warmth, the warmth of Myungsoo (the warmth he had fantasized about) against his skin and feels his blood rush to his face. He should be used to being this close to Myungsoo already but flately he had felt that every time Myungsoo was this close to him he had the need to have more. To touch more, to feel those lips pressed against his own, that bottom lip placed just between his lips.

The thought of kissing brings Woohyun back up in his mind and those plump lips that he has.

"Seems like you don't have a fever" Myungsoo says and looks at him with those pretty eyes of his. Sungyeol backs away, Myungsoo raises a brow, looking a bit shocked but only slightly in a way most people wouldn't notice. Sungyeol however does notice being observant as he is, his throat tightens. He feels as if he has betrayed himself, thinking one moment of the way Myungsoo  _might_  feel against his lips and the next about the way Woohyun had  _felt_  against his lips.

"Just leave me alone for a while, I need to sort out my thoughts," Sungyeol says sounding as casual and calm as he can be. "Alright, just promise me you'll feel better soon," Myungsoo says, sounding not completely convinced but he accepts it. Sungyeol always liked that about Myungsoo, the fact that he doesn't push things when Sungyeol is not in the mood to talk.

"I have to get going anyways," Myungsoo starts. "There's a photoshoot that I have to do, see you later Yeol," he says with that cute smile he always makes.

With Myungsoo gone, Sungyeol just lies on his bed facing upwards, staring at the ceiling for while. Sunggyu comes into the bedroom once telling him he has a schedule to attend to which Sungyeol replies to with a sound in an agreeing kind of way. 

Sungyeol just lies there for a long while until his eyelids start feeling heavy and he falls into a deep sleep.

 

 

As the days go by Sungyeol finds himself becoming all too aware of Woohyun, of his  _lips_. It starts with him glancing over to just plainly staring. Sungyeol tries to be sneaky about it, hoping Woohyun won't notice. Woohyun, however, does notice being the observant person he is. When Woohyun starts noticing he doesn't stop teasing Sungyeol about it. Licking his lips, making a pout and other little things meant for no one but Sungyeol to see.

 

Feeling exhausted, Sungyeol falls down to his bed and lies there for a while, staring at nothing.  After a while Sungyeol finally gets off his bed and heads into the bathroom, feeling an urge to take a shower. Afterwards (his skin pink from the hot water) he goes back to his bedroom, only wearing his sweat pants.

Seconds later he hears the door behind him opening, then 'click' the door was locked.

He turns around, _'_ _Fuckfuckfuck_ _'_  panic rushes through Sungyeol. "What are you-" 

Woohyun pulls him by the hand dragging him into a passionate kiss. Those lips, Sungyeol had been thinking about constantly the last few hour, finally met with his. Woohyun's tongue makes his way into Sungyeol's mouth, and Sungyeol lets him. This time there was no trace of alcohol, only the taste of Woohyun. Sungyeol could easily tell that Woohyun had just brushed his teeth. With their tongues in each other's mouth Sungyeol becomes greedy, needing  _more._ He slowly starts pushing Woohyun back until they both fall down on his bed, Sungyeol on top.

For a moment they break their kiss, catching their breaths. Sungyeol feels his pants tighten as Woohyun breaths onto his lips. Something stirs within him and he finds his lips on Woohyun again. Woohyun's hand makes its way to Sungyeol's hair, the other latched onto his back slowly and steadily sliding down. 

That's when Sungyeol breaks away. "I can't do this," he says, standing up and already walking out the door, grabbing a hoodie. Leaving Woohyun alone and dumbfounded on the bed, Sungyeol rushes to the front door, puts on his shoes and goes out as quickly as the wind.

 _"Shit"_  Sungyeol thought, walking, going  _anywhere_ _._ Just a few minutes ago he had been thinking of Myungsoo while he was getting hot with Woohyun. He had to stop it, before it went any further. He was already starting to get hard. The thought of kissing Myungsoo excited him, sure, but the one he was kissing moments ago was not Myungsoo, but Woohyun. Those big, moist lips of his. He had felt it against his mouth and neck, and it had felt  _good._  Woohyun, however, was not the man he had been liked the past few years and he hated himself for the conflict of his own mind. Myungsoo was on his mind and at the same time Woohyun was to. How could he not think of the man that made him hard. Thankfully Sungyeol had grabbed a hoodie that was a bit oversized, covering his crotch.

Looking at his surroundings, Sungyeol finds himself in the playground not far from the dorm. Not surprisingly since he always came here anyway when he was feeling down and wanted some alone time. He sits himself down on the swing trying to sort out his thoughts.

"Sungyeol!" He hears someone calling his name. Sungyeol cringes, knowing exactly who this voice belongs to. He doesn't say anything, looking down at the ground, as the man walks closer up to him stopping at his feet.

"Are you alright?" Myungsoo asks him. Sungyeol feels that he's been hearing those way too often these last few weeks. He looks up at Myungsoo who seems to be shocked. "Hey, what happened, why are you crying?" Myungsoo continues, voice cracking, but he tries to sound as calm as possible. Sungyeol lifts his hands to wipe away the tears, he hadn't noticed that he was crying until Myungsoo pointed it out. Before Sungyeol can answer Myungsoo pulls him into a tight hug. "I'm alright," Sungyeol says into Myungsoo's shirt, voice shaking but there's truth in his words. "Want to talk about it?" Myungsoo asks calmly.

"I'm not sure about my feelings anymore, note sure whom I like anymore and it scares me," Sungyeol says, voice still shaky, as he breaks away from the hug.

"So... you like someone," Myunsoo's voice sounds as if his throat had become dry.

 _"I like you but I don't know what that makes_ _Woohyun_ _"_ Sungyeol thinks wishing he could voice those words but he can't so he just nods. "It's complicated," he says. Myungsoo drags Sungyeol up from the swing and into a hug again, this time wrapping his arms tighter around him.

"You don't have to tell me right now," Myungsoo says. "Just promise me that you'll tell me one day, when you're ready." The words comforting to Sungyeol, he lays his forehead down on Myungsoo's shoulder, glad that this man was his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed, will upload another chapter in a week :)


End file.
